


Peer Pressure

by accidentseason



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Harry Hart is a Little Shit, M/M, Merlin Is So Done (Kingsman), spy husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentseason/pseuds/accidentseason
Summary: Sometimes, you have to make sacrifices to have a functioning relationship.





	Peer Pressure

Harry stood pouting - as grown men are wont to do - arms crossed, in Hamish’s office and tried to plead with his husband, “Darling, please. I’m only asking this one thing.”

Hamish turned around from the monitors to face Harry. He sighed at the subtle lip poking out and the soft brown doe eyes staring him down. His husband did this every time. If the answer was ‘no’, Harry had to beg. He could take no for an answer if it was a serious topic but if it was a matter of Hamish’s pride vs Harry’s want, it often ended with someone mildly displeased. Usually, it was Hamish, as he had the damndest time refusing his dashing love those small things.

Today was not a day he felt like giving in, though.

“Aye, so ye say. I still won’t do it.”

“But you have to! It’s tradition!”

“Tradition is just peer pressure from dead people. I don’t have to do shite.” 

“Hamish Hart, I ask only this one thing of you during the Holidays. It’s simply wear this jumper and attend the party. After, we can curl up for a quiet evening at home to celebrate on our own. We’ll drink scotch and listen to John Denver. Please, darling.”

The tech wizard sighed and glanced at the abhorrent piece of cloth that Harry held in his left hand. “But why did ye have to choose the most offensive one ye could find?”

Harry quirked an eyebrow, “Darling, I didn’t find this. I had Dagonet make it especially for you.”

Hamish’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe it. “Ye bloody well made Dagonet embroider ‘If you jingle my bells, I’ll give you a white Christmas’ on a fuckin Kingsman jumper? Fine. For Dagonet, I will wear the damned monstrosity. Ye absolute wanker”

Said wanker simply smiled at his husband, “Thank you, my love. I knew you would see it my way.”


End file.
